


tripping

by jay_jay7712



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_jay7712/pseuds/jay_jay7712
Summary: A woman has a run-in with the lackadaisical IWGP Intercontinental champion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The obsession with LIJ continues…

I didn’t realize I had fallen until the pain set in. 

I stared down at the black and white speckled linoleum for a few moments before glancing around the hallway in confusion. I had just finished doing my first house show as one of the women in Yujiro Takahashi’s “entourage”. After the show, I had planned on just catching a taxi home by myself but Pieter, one of the other women, had insisted that I ride with her. She had just sent me a text message saying she was about to head out and I was in a rush to make sure I didn’t get left behind.

I grimaced as I rubbed at my forearms and knees. I studied my light brown skin carefully and hoped that it wouldn’t be bruised by tomorrow. 

To spare me some embarrassment, there were only two other people in the hallway when it happened. One of them wasn’t even paying attention and had disappeared around a corner. The other was leaning up against one of the gray brick walls, obviously trying to stifle his laughter. Judging by his t-shirt emblazoned with a large ‘New Japan Pro Wrestling’ logo and the various cords and contraptions in his hands, he was one of the backstage staff members. When I turned my gaze on him, he averted his eyes and pretended to be engrossed in putting away the equipment.

With a roll of my eyes and one last rub to my sore knees, I turned my focus to collecting what was left of my dignity and getting out of there.

"How the hell did that even happen?" I mused out loud, beginning to rise. It wasn’t until my left foot grazed over something and I heard an accompanying clanging noise that I put all the pieces together. I picked the object up and examined it.

"Whose..." I squinted at the dull metal plate on what appeared to be a large belt. "’IWGP Intercontinental Championship’ is this?"

I rose to my full height, aided by high-heeled boots, and glanced over at the young man still pretending to work. He shot a pointed look in the direction of the hall the other person who’d witnessed my fall disappeared down moments earlier. I took it as a hint and headed in that direction.

"Hey!" I called out to the sandy-haired man, who was strolling along casually a few feet ahead of me. He paused at the sound of my voice.

"I think you dropped something?" I held out the belt to him when he turned around. After about a minute of him staring at me, I sighed. I knew my Japanese was bad, but this man was clearly choosing to act as if he didn’t understand me.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” I clicked closer to him and draped the belt over his left shoulder. "There you go." 

I patted it once before continuing on my way, checking my phone to see if I had any new messages from Pieter. 

I squealed and ducked my head when the championship flew over my head and landed right in my path. Anger quickly overtook my fear and I whirled on the man who was now continuing on his merry way down the hall.

"Really?" I called to his retreating back. This time, he didn’t turn around. I considered chucking the belt at his head, but remembered my ride and decided to keep walking.

I pointedly thwacked my right heel on top of the the belt, ground it in, and stepped over the discarded championship. I heard the metal groan slightly under my weight, but I didn’t care. I hazarded a glance back at the man. If he didn’t, why should I?

I was halfway around the corner when he spoke to me for the first time.

"Hey!" I turned. "You broke my belt." I suppose me stepping on the belt had finally gotten his attention because he was now kneeling over it. He ran his fingers over a new crack cutting right through the ‘I’ in IWGP and shot me the laziest glare I had ever received.

I scoffed and shook my head. 

What was with this guy? First, he didn’t give two shits about the thing and now he was angry?

I ignored him and kept walking, happy that I had managed to get under the indifferent man’s skin. But somehow, I had a feeling my triumph would be short-lived.


End file.
